A Pena do Anjo
by Familia Twilight Brasil
Summary: Ele a amava, mas não podia. Ele a desejava, mas não deveria. Um anjo não precisa de amor físico, mas ainda assim Edward sentia-se atraído por ela. "A toda ação corresponde uma reação de mesma intensidade, mesma direção e sentido contrário." (Terceira Lei de Newton)
1. Prólogo

\- Você não tem direito ao amor físico, sequer deveria necessitar dele.

\- Mas eu a amo perdidamente. Quero tê-la para mim.

\- Precisará abrir mão da sua condição para poder experimentar este tipo de amor.

\- Eu abro.

\- Sabe que terão conseqüências. Está mudando o curso da vida dela.

\- Eu sei...

\- Não se importa?

\- Pagarei qualquer preço para tê-la comigo por toda essa vida. Preocuparei com as conseqüências quando for a hora...

A hora chegou...

 _Um anjo com desejos humanos._

 _Um homem com responsabilidades de anjo._

 _A dor da culpa..._

 _Uma linda história de amor!_

 _ **"A toda ação corresponde uma reação de mesma intensidade, mesma direção e sentido contrário."**_

 _ **(Terceira Lei de Newton)**_


	2. Capítulo 1

A biblioteca da Universidade de Chicago, mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado, parecia um forno. Não via a hora de sairmos de lá.

Eu e Sabrina, uma colega de sala, estávamos fazendo um trabalho sobre doenças tropicais. Cursávamos o terceiro ano de medicina.

Quando terminamos achei por bem oferecer-lhe uma carona para casa. Já passavam das vinte e duas horas; seria perigoso deixá-la pegar um ônibus tão tarde.

Tudo o que eu queria era um banho frio. Se fosse acompanhado por Sabrina, melhor ainda. Nunca tínhamos ficado, mas o trabalho em grupo nos aproximou bastante.

Para meu azar, descobri que seu prédio ficava em um bairro meio barra pesada.

Eu tinha em mente a possibilidade de subir para tomarmos alguma coisa e, se possível, ver se rolava sexo. Ela tinha dado sinais de que também estava interessada.

Quando percebi o nível do lugar, decidi que o melhor era ir embora logo. O banho e o que quer que fosse rolar ficariam pra depois. Com um carro como o meu, um Aston Martin, eu me tornaria um chamariz para os bandidos.

Assim que a deixei, inventei um compromisso urgente e me despedi logo. Nenhuma transa no mundo compensaria o risco que correria ficando ali.

– Não quer subir, Edward? – Sabrina tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que deixava óbvio suas intenções.

– Gostaria muito, mas tenho de encontrar meu pai no hospital. Ele está me esperando.

– Então fica para a próxima.

– Claro, será um prazer. – Agora quem esbanjava malícia era eu.

Na volta, como não conhecia bem a região, acabei me perdendo. Decidi, irritado, que minha próxima aquisição seria um GPS. Foi então que passei em frente daquela construção abandonada. O que me chamou a atenção foi o rapaz que saiu correndo lá de dentro, abotoando as calças. Ele passou na frente do meu carro e tive de frear bruscamente para não atropelar o infeliz. Quando o farol iluminou seu corpo, vi nitidamente que havia sangue em suas roupas.

Ele me olhou assustado e continuou correndo em direção a um beco logo à frente.

Acelerei o carro com o objetivo de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Já estava ficando com medo. A barra era mais pesada do que tinha imaginado.

Havia andando quase um quilômetro quando a idéia maluca de regressar começou a martelar em minha cabeça. Era como se alguma coisa, ou alguém, estivesse me mandando voltar lá e ver o que tinha acontecido naquele galpão.

Não tinha nada que justificasse minha volta àquele lugar perigoso, mas, obedecendo uma força maior que minha razão, virei o carro e voltei.

Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Abri a porta e desci, apreensivo. A iluminação era precária, vinda apenas de um poste do outro lado da rua. De fora dava pra ver que a luz de dentro estava acesa.

Resolvi entrar. A necessidade de estar naquele local era maior que o pavor que eu sentia. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

O lugar era sinistro. Minha impressão era de que ninguém ia lá há muito tempo. O cheiro de excremento de morcegos era horrível. O que alguém normal faria num lugar como aquele?... O que eu estava fazendo ali?

– Tem alguém aí? – O eco tornava a situação ainda mais assustadora.

Silêncio total.

– Ei, tem alguém aí? – Perguntei mais uma vez, dando mais alguns passos em direção ao seu interior.

Foi então que me deparei com a cena mais impactante e pavorosa de toda minha vida.

Estirado no chão imundo jazia o corpo nu e ensangüentado de uma garota. Minha primeira reação foi sair correndo, obedecendo ao instinto de auto preservação, mas me faltou força nas pernas. Elas tremiam intensamente. Porém, como estudante de medicina, senti a obrigação ética de me aproximar e ver se poderia ajudá-la.

Assim que me abaixei, pude constatar que se tratava de uma menina de no máximo quinze anos. Com toda a certeza tinha sido estuprada. Suas pernas estavam abertas e dava para ver que seus órgãos genitais estavam cobertos de sangue e apresentavam lacerações. Tinha cortes profundos nos seios, pescoço e barriga, certamente feitos com mordidas.

Levei meus dedos em sua jugular procurando pulsação, apesar de não acreditar que depois de tamanha barbaridade ela ainda estivesse viva. Minhas mãos suavam e sentia meu estômago revirar.

Por incrível que pareça ela apresentava sinis vitais.

Peguei meu celular tentando me lembrar o telefone da polícia, mas no desespero que me encontrava mal saberia dizer meu nome, quanto mais memorizar um número. Liguei então para meu pai, que também era médico, e afobadamente expliquei o que tinha acontecido, passando para ele o nome do bairro onde estava. Ele tentou me acalmar, pedindo que não me preocupasse, pois já estava tomando todas as providências.

– Edward, meu filho, saia deste lugar o mais rápido possível. Deixe que agora a polícia e os paramédicos cuidem de tudo. Depois iremos juntos à delegacia para que preste seu depoimento e veja no que poderá ajudá-los. Tenho medo que esse bandido volte.

Meu pai tinha razão, era o certo a fazer. Eu já tinha feito minha boa ação e agora tinha de cuidar da minha segurança... Mas como poderia deixar aquela garotinha ali, sozinha, machucada e violentada?

Pela segunda vez, em menos de uma hora, agi pelo coração e me sentei ao seu lado, segurando sua mão fria.

Quase gritei de susto quando ela apertou fortemente meus dedos e sussurrou a frase que fez meu rosto banhar-se em lágrimas.

– Por favor, acabe de me matar!

Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados e o corpo inerte, mas suas palavras eram tão intensas que me chocaram.

Senti uma dor tão profunda em ver tamanho sofrimento que comecei a chorar.

Como aquele cara pode ser tão cruel com uma menina tão frágil como aquela? Que prazer sentiu em fazer sexo com uma criança, e ainda com tamanha violência e sadismo?

Naquele momento senti vergonha de ser homem. Queria não ser tão covarde e ter coragem de atender seu pedido, ela merecia.

Apertei forte sua mão e pedi a Deus que acabasse com seu sofrimento e a levasse para junto dele... Até que me lembrei que eu sequer acreditava que ele existisse.


	3. Capítulo 2

Eu não acreditava em Deus, mas imputavam meu nascimento a um verdadeiro milagre.

Quando meus pais se casaram, minha mãe tinha um prognóstico confirmado de que nunca poderia gerar um filho, devido a um problema congênito nos ovários que a impedia de ovular. Meu pai não se importou com sua esterilidade. Casaram-se completamente apaixonados e convictos de que seriam pais mesmo assim, pois acreditavam que para tanto bastava que tivessem a capacidade de amar, e isso eles tinham.

Um ano após o casamento adotaram meu irmão mais velho, Emmet, que na época vivia em um orfanato e tinha três anos. Dois anos depois, adotaram minha irmã Alice, que trouxeram para casa com apenas um mês de vida. Suas condições de saúde eram precárias devido à inanição e aos maus tratos que sofrera. Com remédios, cuidados e uma dose cavalar de amor, ela sobreviveu e se tornou a princesinha da casa. Apesar de pequena, enchia a casa com sua alegria.

Esme e Carlisle Cullen se sentiam plenamente realizados com a família que formaram. Seus filhos eram a razão de suas vidas.

Quando Alice tinha quatro anos, minha mãe começou a sentir-se mal. Disseram que se tratava de uma crise de labirintite e a medicaram para que melhorasse. Dois meses depois, as crises de enjôos e tontura continuaram e exames mais detalhados foram solicitados.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Carlisle colocou em suas mãos um exame que confirmava sua inesperada e inacreditável gravidez. Ela não acreditava ser possível que um bebê estivesse crescendo em seu ventre, pois nem mesmo menstruava.

Choraram de felicidade, abraçados por um longo tempo. Seis meses depois eu nasci. Fui recebido com mais lágrimas e pelo mesmo amor incondicional que era dedicado aos meus irmãos. Fomos amados e tratados da mesma forma, sempre.

Nenhum médico, incluindo eles mesmos, conseguiu explicar como aquela concepção aconteceu e por isso Esme se referia a mim como seu "pequeno milagre".

Minha mãe sempre frisava para nós que não existia filho da barriga e filho do coração, como muitas amigas dela insistiam em comentar perto de nós, acreditando estarem sendo agradáveis. Para Esme a maternidade vinha obrigatoriamente do coração e não do útero. Ela era agradecida a Deus por ter dado a ela a felicidade de ter vivenciado a gestação de um filho, que era um período mágico na vida de qualquer mulher, mas não me diferenciava de meus irmãos por isso.

E foi nesse ambiente harmônico e acolhedor que crescemos e nos tornamos adultos responsáveis e pessoas de bem.

Todos em casa eram médicos. Apenas eu ainda não tinha me formado, mas cursava medicina também.

Meu pai era dono de um grande hospital e tinha uma condição financeira privilegiadíssima.

Independente de sua fortuna, eu, Emmet e Alice tínhamos herdado os bens de nossos avós maternos e éramos donos de um patrimônio invejável.

Até aquela fatídica noite eu tinha certeza que queria ser médico. Era um aluno exemplar e levava meu curso muito a sério.

É claro que me divertia, como qualquer jovem de vinte anos. Já tinha tido algumas namoradas, mas gostava mesmo era de relacionamentos rápidos. Ainda não havia conhecido a mulher com quem tivesse vontade de passar o resto da minha vida. Esperava que ela estivesse em algum lugar onde pudesse encontrá-la.

Quando entrei naquele galpão e vi o corpo torturado daquela menina algo dentro de mim mudou. Enquanto segurava sua mão e a ouvia pedir para morrer, descobri o que eu realmente queria fazer na vida. Se o Deus da minha mãe escrevia certo por linhas tortas, como ela gostava de dizer, eu tinha acabado de decifrar seus garranchos.

– Pai, vou trancar a matrícula da faculdade de medicina e fazer um curso de paramédico. Quero trabalhar com salvamentos, nas ruas.

Esperei resignadamente uma inédita crise histérica de meu pai, mas me surpreendi com sua calma.

– Tem certeza que é isso que quer, Edward? – Ele falou, ponderado como sempre.

– Tenho, pai. No início, quando entrei naquele galpão, pensei estar no lugar errado, na hora errada, mas depois percebi o quanto me senti útil enquanto segurava a mão daquela menina. É isto que quero fazer, pai. Quero ser o primeiro a chegar. Quero poder dizer à vitimas como ela que não precisam mais se preocuparem nem se sentirem só. É isso que eu quero.

– Como os anjos?

– Vocês também pai? Achei que só a mamãe acreditava nisso. – Falei sarcasticamente.

Meu pai balançou a cabeça. Ele e Esme nunca tinham imposto que seguíssemos suas crenças e religião.

– É um belo trabalho, filho. Terei muito orgulho de ter um filho paramédico – continuou, mudando o assunto.

Ele me abraçou ternamente, me apoiando e me dando a certeza maior ainda da decisão que eu tinha acabado de tomar.

Todo o resto da minha família me apoiou. Iniciei o curso no semestre seguinte e me apaixonei por minha profissão.


	4. Capítulo 3

[ TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS]

Depois que dei meu depoimento à polícia e fiz o retrato falado do suposto agressor, saí daquele lugar querendo esquecer o que vi.

Não descobri quem era a garota, pois não havia nada no local que pudesse identificá-la.

Fui embora e nunca mais soube quem era ela, mas jamais me esqueci de seu apelo dramático pela morte. Nunca vi alguém com tanta vontade de morrer quanto ela.

A partir daquela noite os rumos da minha vida mudaram completamente.

Três anos depois as lembranças daquele galpão, mesmo não querendo, ainda me acompanhavam.

Meu trabalho como paramédico ocupava grande parte do meu dia, mas me realizava completamente. Tinha descoberto minha verdadeira vocação.

Em todos os meus atendimentos e mesmo enquanto andava pelas ruas, em minhas folgas, procurava sempre entre a multidão o rosto daquela menina, na esperança de encontrá-la recuperada e feliz. Não sei por que, mas isso virou quase que uma obsessão. Tentei junto à polícia saber quem era ela, mas, por se tratar de menor, os dados eram sigilosos e não consegui nenhuma informação.

Era minha folga e aproveitei para visitar meu sobrinho que tinha acabado de nascer. Emmet e Rosalie, sua esposa, estavam deslumbrados com o pequeno Ethan. Realmente era um bebê adorável e pegá-lo no colo me fez reconhecer que aquele também era um sonho meu: ser pai e ter minha própria família. Faltava apenas encontrar a mulher que eu tanto esperava que aparecesse na minha vida, mas que ainda não tinha encontrado.

Saí do hospital feliz por ter compartilhado aquele momento de felicidade com meu irmão e sua esposa. Ethan era o primeiro parente biológico de Emmet e isso havia mexido muito com ele. Sua alegria era contagiante.

Uma das ruas que sempre trafegava para chegar até meu apartamento estava fechada por causa de um cano que havia estourado, por isso tive de pegar um desvio. Foi quando vi a ambulância da minha equipe estacionada na frente de uma casa. Normalmente eu seguiria em frente, pois não era meu turno, mas sem saber por que, estacionei meu carro e fui perguntar a Ramon, o motorista, o que tinha acontecido.

– Tentativa de suicídio, cara. A garota cortou os dois pulsos. Peter disse que dá pena de ver.

Tentativa de suicídio era um dos atendimentos que mais mexia comigo.

Sem uma razão que justificasse meu comportamento, entrei na casa e subi as escadas, seguindo o barulho.

Peter e Bart estavam no banheiro, agachados ao lado da menina. A mãe gritava de desespero.

Bart olhou pra mim, estranhando o fato de eu estar ali sem uniforme e fora do meu turno, e balançou a cabeça.

– Ela se foi, não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Olhei pra baixo e não acreditei no que vi. Numa situação desconfortante de Déjà vu, lá estava a garota do galpão, mais uma vez deitada sobre uma poça de sangue, com os pulsos envoltos com faixas. A quantidade de sangue indicava a profundidade dos cortes, demonstrando sua convicção na vontade de se matar.

Ela tinha enfim encontrado a morte que tanto desejou naquele dia. Mas por que isso não me deixava aliviado? Muito pelo contrário...

Numa atitude de desespero, impulsionado por uma força desconhecida, ajoelhei no chão sem me importar com o sangue que encharcavam minhas calças e comecei a fazer massagem cardíaca nela. Eu tinha de trazê-la de volta. Ela não ia morrer na minha frente.

– Ficou louco, Edward, ela está morta!

Peter estava estarrecido com minha postura insana.

Naquele momento havia apenas eu e ela no banheiro.

Apertava compulsivamente seu peito, sobre o coração, como se ressuscitá-la fosse a minha razão de existir. Levei minha boca à sua e pude sentir seus lábios gelados e sem vida tocar os meus. Soprei o ar dos meus pulmões em sua boca e pela segunda vez roguei a Deus em pensamento, só que desta vez foi para que ela vivesse.

– VOCÊ TEM DE VOLTAR, NÃO PODE MORRER!

Voltei minhas mãos novamente sobre seu coração e continuei a massagear. Dava pra ver as cicatrizes deixadas pelo estuprador, pois tinham rasgado-lhe a camiseta para facilitar o salvamento. Percebia que meus colegas falavam comigo, mas eu não os ouvia. Eu apenas estava concentrado em trazer a vida de volta àquela garota.

– ELA VOLTOU A RESPIRAR!

O grito de Peter me tirou do transe. Mais que depressa ela foi colocada em uma maca e uma máscara de oxigênio tampou sua boca. Estava viva.

Caí sentado no chão sem forças pra falar. Não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O destino tinha me colocado novamente no caminho dela e eu não sabia o motivo.

Informaram-me depois que se chamava Isabella, que tinha dezesseis anos e que não tinha ficado com seqüelas da parada cardíaca.

Quando saiu da UTI não tive coragem de visitá-la. Ela estava em depressão profunda e encontrar a pessoa que tinha lhe devolvido aquilo que ela tinha se esforçado tanto para perder – "a vida" – não seria nada agradável para Isabella.

Um tempo depois fui até sua casa. Talvez agora fosse a hora de conhecê-la, mas soube pelos vizinhos que sua família tinha ficado muito abalada e que se mudaram sem dizer para onde, tentando fugir da tragédia que acompanharia a filha para sempre. Pelo visto os vizinhos não sabiam que esta não era a primeira na vida de Isabella.


	5. Capítulo 4

(DOIS ANOS DEPOIS)

Pedi para a vendedora da loja de brinquedos que enviasse o presente para o endereço indicado. Queria eu mesmo entregá-lo a Ethan, afinal era seu aniversário de dois aninhos, mas com a chuva torrencial que caía, seria impossível sair com aquele embrulho sem que ele se molhasse.

Puxei o capuz do sobretudo e cobri a cabeça. Se teria de ficar esperando aquele aguaceiro passar para chegar ao estacionamento onde estava meu carro, o melhor seria atravessar a rua e entrar no bar que tinha do outro lado. Tudo o que eu queria era uma bebida quente e um jornal para ajudar a passar o tempo.

Corri rapidamente entre os carros. Ao abrir a porta do bar, o vapor quente do lugar lotado esquentou meu rosto, trazendo um pequeno alívio para o frio que tomava conta do meu corpo.

Tirei o casaco molhado, dependurando-o no gancho perto da entrada e balancei meus cabelos, retirando a água que se acumulara neles.

Sem querer algumas gotas caíram sobre a mesa ao meu lado, molhando a folha de papel na qual uma moça escrevia.

– Desculpe-me, não imaginei que os pingos fossem alcançá-la. Espero não ter estragado nada importante.- Desculpei-me.

Estava muito sem graça com minha falta de senso e educação.

A garota, que estava de costas para mim, não se virou. Apenas levantou a mão com o polegar estendido, fazendo um gesto de que não tinha sido nada.

Sentei-me, peguei um jornal no balcão e pedi um chocolate quente. Esperava que a chuva não demorasse tanto, senão acabaria chegando atrasado à festa do meu sobrinho.

As vozes se misturavam ao barulho da chuva que vinha do lado de fora. O ambiente, apesar de cheio, era acolhedor. O chocolate quente começou a se mostrar um excelente calmante. Olhei para o lado e a moça continuava a escrever, com o rosto abaixado no papel, demonstrando uma concentração invejável no que fazia. Continuava não dando para ver seu rosto.

Acabei absorto nas notícias que estava lendo.

O barulho do objeto batendo na lixeira ao meu lado me trouxe de volta ao bar. A esfera de papel, caprichadamente amassado, parecia demorar a se decidir se entrava no cesto ou se tomava outra direção. Depois de segundos de indecisão, quicou no chão algumas vezes e parou bem ao lado do meu pé. Automaticamente olhei para a mesa ao lado, estava vazia. O papel cor-de-rosa era o mesmo que eu tinha molhado quando cheguei. Senti-me mal, tinha verdadeiramente estragado o trabalho da garota.

Nunca fui curioso, mas era muito tentador dar uma olhada no que tinha escrito naquela folha amassada.

Peguei-o, disfarçadamente, e o desenrolei. Era uma letra bonitinha, quase infantil. Dava para ver, ao longo da folha, alguns leves borrões azuis claro de esferográfica manchada, em forma de pingos. Aquele designer fora obra minha, pensei.

Comecei a ler e fui aos poucos percebendo do que se tratava. Senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Alguém muito poderoso estava de brincadeira comigo.

 _ **Queridos pais,**_

 _ **Não se desesperem nem chorem sobre o meu corpo. Ele não é digno do sofrimento de vocês. É só um amontoado de órgãos que insistem em me manter consciente do meu sofrimento.**_

 _ **Eu morri naquele galpão, há cinco anos. Foi naquele dia que vocês me perderam.**_

 _ **De lá pra cá, o que sobrou de mim foi apenas dor. Uma dor tão insuportável que não me deixa sequer enxergar as cores. Meu mundo tem sido preto e branco desde então.**_

 _ **Tentei uma vez, mas não deixaram que me livrasse dessa dor. Hoje farei de novo e com certeza, quando lerem esta carta, eu já terei me libertado.**_

 _ **Não pensem no meu ato como um suicídio. Não estou tirando minha vida, pois não a tenho. Estou apenas me livrando de um coração que insiste em manter meu corpo funcionando, fazendo-me ter de conviver com as cicatrizes que aquele demônio me deixou. Cicatrizes que me fazem lembrar, todos os dias, o que ele me fez.**_

 _ **Deixem-me ir, por favor! Se me amam, fiquem alegres. Estarei feliz e em paz.**_

 _ **Amo vocês e espero que entendam o que eu fiz.**_

 _ **Sua filha que não sofrerá mais,**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto lia a carta. Só podia ser ela, não tinha como ser coincidência.

Que sina era essa, meu Deus? Quantas vezes minha vida se cruzaria com a morte desta garota?

Eu sabia o que ela iria fazer, só não sabia o que eu podia fazer para evitar...

Se deixasse que ela se matasse nunca mais teria paz, mas se a impedisse estaria condenando-a a viver com esta dor insuportável.

Por que esta decisão dependia de mim? O que eu e ela tínhamos em comum para ficarmos nos encontrando no transcorrer de nossas vidas?

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça sem saber o que fazer. Por que eu?

 _"Porque você é um paramédico, Edward Cullen, você salva vidas!"_ \- A voz da minha consciência me falou.

Deixei uma nota sobre o balcão, peguei meu casaco e saí correndo. Por sorte a chuva já tinha parado. Eu precisava achá-la antes que fizesse a besteira que estava planejando.

Olhei para os lados e nem sinal dela. Provavelmente eu agora só a veria em uma foto de jornal.

Comecei a correr pelas ruas na esperança de encontrá-la, torcendo para que não fosse tarde demais.

Meus olhos foram atraídos pelo vulto que entrava no edifício no fim do quarteirão. Era ela, reconheci pela roupa.

Corri o máximo que pude, chamando-a pelo nome, mas o barulho das buzinas do trânsito engarrafado fazia minha voz se perder antes mesmo de alcançá-la.

Quando entrei no saguão, só pude ver a porta do elevador expresso se fechando. Antes que eu piscasse ela já tinha subido mais de cinco andares.

Apertei desesperado o botão, chamando outro elevador, mas o tempo estava contra mim.

Já que o "Senhor Pode Tudo" tinha me colocado na função de super herói do dia, custava nada me dar uns poderzinhos, ou pelo menos um pouquinho de sorte, pensei.

Comecei a subir pelas escadas, na esperança de que em algum andar eu encontrasse a porta do elevador aberta. Isso só aconteceu no décimo nono andar.

Sem forças nem fôlego para falar com o ascensorista, apenas indiquei com o dedo indicador que queria subir pro céu, que neste caso ficava no quadragésimo andar. Ele entendeu.

Sai apressado e subi as escadas que levavam à laje. A porta, como suspeitava, estava aberta.

Isabella era uma garota pequena, mas de pé naquele parapeito ela parecia menor e mais frágil ainda. Ela não estava convicta, deduzi, pois já teria tido tempo de pular se quisesse. Temi que uma simples brisa pudesse empurrar seu corpo para baixo. Eu estava quase em choque. Se ela saltasse na minha frente, não sei o que faria.

Tentei gritar, mas a voz não saía. Ela ainda não tinha percebido minha presença.

Percebi seu corpo se pendendo finalmente para frente.

– VOCÊ TEM UM ISQUEIRO? – Gritei.

O que é que eu tinha acabado de dizer?!

Ela olhou assustada para trás, quase se desequilibrando, para meu completo estarrecimento.

– Hã?

– ISQUEIRO... TEM UM? – Já tinha começado com aquele argumento absurdo mesmo, o jeito era continuar. Pior é que estava dando certo.

Tentei ao máximo não demonstrar que sabia qual era sua intenção. Agi naturalmente, se é que isso era possível naquele momento.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo, demonstrando impaciência. Afastou-se da beirada, dando uns passos em minha direção.

Meu coração batia acelerado. Além do medo de não conseguir dissuadi-la a não pular, era a primeira vez que a via acordada. Seus olhos eram lindos, de um verde que lembravam o mar.

– Tenho. – Ela acendeu o fogo e ficou esperando eu pegar o cigarro.

Só tinha um probleminha... Eu não fumava.

– Na verdade eu quero comprá-lo. – Ela ia acabar pulando era de medo de mim. Eu estava me comportando feito um louco.

– Como? – Sua expressão era de estranheza.

– Preciso de um isqueiro. Quer vender o seu? – Alguém lá em cima iria se conscientizar de uma vez por todas de que tinha contratado o herói errado.

– Pode ficar com esse, não vou precisar mais dele. - Ela se aproximou mais, esticando o braço para me entregá-lo. Seus pulsos estavam cobertos com faixas elásticas, iguais as que os tenistas usam.

– Obrigado! – Estiquei meu braço também e nossas mãos se tocaram quando o peguei. Ela afastou-as rapidamente.

Sem nem se despedir, foi se encaminhando para o portãozinho que levava à escada por onde tínhamos acabado de subir.

Não sei por quanto tempo, mas eu tinha conseguido evitar seu pulo.

Era a terceira vez que eu salvava sua vida... Ou a condenava a mais sofrimento...


	6. Capítulo 5

Ela estava indo embora e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

Se a deixasse ir, seria só uma questão de tempo até que ouvisse a notícia do seu suicídio em algum jornal. Mas o que fazer para evitar isso?

\- Ei! – saí correndo atrás dela. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, mas confiei no meu incoerente poder de improvisação.

\- Ei, espere! – ela estava parada, esperando o elevador.

\- O que quer comprar agora? – perguntou esboçando algo que lembrava levemente um sorriso.

\- Queria te dar algo em troca do isqueiro. Que tal uma caneta? – perguntei, sorrindo pra ela.

Tirei minha caneta Montblanc do bolso e entreguei a ela. Sua vida valia mais que um milhão de canetas daquela.

\- Tá gozando com minha cara? – parecia chateada com minha proposta. A caneta valia uma fortuna.

Uma ideia me veio à cabeça.

\- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: você fica com minha caneta como garantia, tipo caução. Amanhã eu devolvo o isqueiro e você me dá ela de volta. Combinado?

\- Não estarei aqui amanhã – disse calmamente, devolvendo-me a caneta.

Senti-me em queda livre, como se fosse eu quem tivesse pulado do prédio. Ela ia tentar de novo... Ela tentaria até conseguir...

\- Vai viajar? – perguntei, tentando prolongar o assunto.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ela entrou. Não me respondeu.

Entrei também. Não sabia mais o que falar. Pensei em lhe contar que eu sabia de tudo e implorar para que não se matasse, mas que direito tinha eu de fazer isso? Invadir sua privacidade dessa forma, poderia deixa-la mais constrangida ainda, e consequentemente. Com mais vontade de acabar logo com a tortura que era sua vida.

Deus, ou quem quer que fosse o mentor dessa ideia maluca que me envolvia, era prova que eu havia tentado. Se ''Ele'' tinha um plano para a vida dessa garota, que a convencesse ele mesmo. Eu lavava minhas mãos, o que não deixava de ser um ato religioso. Alguém da turma ''Dele'' já havia feito isso.

\- Tchau!

\- Tchau!

Sai do prédio me sentindo péssimo. Era horrível constatar que por mais que eu me esforçasse, estava naquela história destinado a perder. Era assim que me sentia. Nunca tivera ou teria a menor chance. Ela iria se matar de qualquer jeito. Eu não tinha como vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Havia andado alguns passos, imerso em minhas lamúrias silenciosas, quando senti alguém puxando meu casaco. Olhei para trás, pensando se tratar de algum trombadinha, e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes me fitando.

\- Quero meu isqueiro de volta.

\- Por que?

\- Vou precisar dele...

\- Pra que?

\- Para atear fogo.

\- EM QUEM? – o desespero me dominou e meu grito desvairado era prova disso.

\- Hã? ... – ela me olhou novamente com aquele olhar de pena, imaginando que eu fosse louco de pedra.

\- Eu vou queimar umas fotos. – explicou-me.

\- Eu também vou precisar dele – falei.

Se ela fosse fazer alguma besteira, ateando fogo em si mesma, não seria com meu isqueiro.

\- Mas ele é meu!

\- Não é não. Você me deu, lembra? Agora ele é meu.

\- Então me devolve a minha caneta que eu vendo ela e compro milhares desse. – ela já não conseguia mais conter o riso.

Entreguei-lhe a caneta. Estava me divertindo brincando com ela daquela forma. Dava até pra esquecer que se tratava de alguém tão amargurada.

\- Vai trocar uma Montblanc por um isqueiro de supermercado? Você é doido?

\- Gostei dele.

Ela começou a rir. Era um som gostoso de ouvir. Se ela era capaz de dar uma risada daquela, é porque havia uma esperança de salvá-la do suicídio.

\- Posso saber por que esse interesse repentino neste isqueiro? – ela perguntou meio tímida.

\- Valor sentimental. Eu o ganhei de uma linda garota.

Ela ficou ruborizada e sorriu, mas logo em seguida fechou a cara e se afastou sem dizer anda.

Havia ido longe demais, me esquecendo que eu era da mesma espécie de seu maior inimigo: o homem.

\- Ei, volta aqui! Desculpe-me pela cantada idiota. Tá bom, eu devolvo seu isqueiro.

Corri até ela e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

Num movimento brusco, ela girou, fugindo do meu contato, e praticamente gritou:

\- NUNCA MAIS COLOQUE SUAS MÃOS EM MIM!

\- Des... desculpe-me. – fiquei sem ação. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer.

Não fui o único a ficar sem graça. Ela também pareceu constrangida com sua reação desmedida.

\- Desculpe-me também. É que não gosto que me toquem. – seu olhar estava fixo no chão.

\- Recado dado. – disse, levantando as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Pode ficar com ele. – ela voltou a me olhar.

O grito de uma criança perto de nós me lembrou da festa de Ethan. Se eu não me apressasse, chegaria atrasado e Emmet e Rose ficariam chateados comigo. Era hora de me despedir, ou...

\- Gosta de brigadeiro? – agora eu já estava apelando para o estômago.

\- Adoro!

Pelo menos em uma única coisa ela era normal.

\- Quer ir à festa de aniversário de dois anos do meu sobrinho? – eu estava começando a acreditar que milagres aconteciam.

Peguei meu celular e mostrei uma foto de Ethan comigo. Os pais e os avós. Imaginei que aquele 'momento família' me faria mais digno de confiança.

\- Eu nem te conheço. – falou, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

\- Temos uma paixão desenfreada pelo mesmo isqueiro. Isso não é sufuciente para nos considerarmos íntimos? – brinquei.

Ela gargalhou de novo, fazendo um sol inexistente brilhar na cidade.

\- Onde vai ser? – pelo menos não era um sonoro 'NÃO'.

\- No apartamento do meu irmão. Fica a umas dez quadras daqui. Podemos ir de taxi. – convencê-la a entrar no carro de um completo estranho, me pareceu quase impossível. O táxi lhe daria maior segurança.

\- Seu irmão não vai ficar chateado de você levar uma estranha na festa? – ela parecia tão infantil fazendo aquela pergunta.

\- Claro que não. Afinal você é minha convidada.

\- Mas não estou vestida adequadamente.

\- Você está lin... Você está bem.

''Sem intimidades Edward.''

Ela pensou um pouco e então se decidiu.

\- Então tudo bem. Vamos.

A onda de felicidade que me invadiu foi maior do que eu esperava. Não era só por estar evitando que se matasse por algumas horas, que me deixava alegre, era a possibilidade de passar mais tempo ao seu lado. Ela era uma garota adorável.

Chamei o táxi e fomos. Depois eu buscaria meu carro no estacionamento.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Edward Cullen. – disse, estendendo minha mão pra ela.

Ela não me cumprimentou, mas sorriu encantadoramente.

\- Prazer, Bella.


	7. Capítulo 6

O percurso que o táxi fez foi curto. Falei bem mais que Bella. Contei que Ethan era meu único sobrinho, que era filho do meu irmão mais velho e que estava fazendo dois aninhos.

Bella estava toda tímida quando entramos no apartamento. Mas ao ver a decoração da festa, seus olhos brilharam.

A sala havia sido transformada em um picadeiro de circo. Balões de todas as cores enfeitavam o teto e as colunas da imponente sala. Palhaços brincavam com as crianças e um enorme bolo de três andares se sobressaia no centro de uma mesa repleta de doces.

A festa estava linda!

Assim que Ethan me viu, correu para me abraçar. Dei um abraço gostoso naquele gorduchinho e fiquei surpreso quando ele esticou os bracinhos e se jogou para o lado de Bella, dando-lhe um enorme sorriso.

Ela o tirou dos meus braços e ele se acomodou e seu colo como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

Fiquei espantado ao ver que ela não demonstrou o menor problema em ser tocada por meu sobrinho. Estava claro que a sua aversão a toque se restringia a adultos, e provavelmente apenas aos do sexo masculino.

Bella lhe devolveu o sorriso e acariciou seu rostinho já vermelho de tanto correr e brincar. Os dois se entenderam em poucos segundos.

\- Oi! Parabéns pra você. Quantos aninhos está fazendo? – perguntou, com uma ternura na voz que contrastava com a dor que carregava em seu peito.

Ethan levantou a mãozinha e formou um V com dois dedinhos minúsculos, sentindo-se orgulhoso por saber demonstrar sua avançada idade.

\- Dois aninhos? – Bela fingiu estar admirada. – já é um mocinho então?

Emmet se aproximou de nós, interrompendo a conversa graciosa entre Bella e Ethan. Mostrava-se curioso pelo fato de eu ter levado uma garota comigo. Um desagradável sorriso malicioso estampava seu rosto.

\- Esse é meu filho mesmo! Sabe reconhecer os prazeres do colo de uma moça bonita – brincou, ao ver a carinha alegre do aniversariante.

\- Bella, esse é Emmet, meu irmão mais velho, pai de Ethan.

\- Emmet, essa é Bella, uma amiga minha – apresentei-os.

\- Prazer em conhece-la Bella. Fique a vontade e divirta-se. Espero que não tenha coulrofobia, pois o que mais tem aqui hoje é palhaço – falou às gargalhadas.

\- Oi Emmet! Tenho muitas fobias, mas esta não é uma delas. – Bella respondeu rindo.

Emmet nem imaginava que nós, homens, era de quem ela mais tinha medo, e com razão.

Apresentei o resto da família para Bella. Ela se manteve distante fisicamente dos cumprimentos, mas sempre trazendo um sorriso encantador no rosto.

Era impossível não notar a expressão de curiosidade dos meus parentes. Eu não costumava levar acompanhantes em festas familiares. Fingi não perceber. Não queria ficar dando explicações naquela hora.

Bella se divertiu como se fosse uma criança. Ethan não desgrudou mais dela. Fiquei sentado em uma poltrona no canto da sala, observando-a.

Seu sorriso era doce, quase infantil. Ás vezes parecia tímida, outras, desinibida. Seu comportamento me surpreendia. Olhando-a entre as crianças, ninguém suspeitaria que tinha tentado se matar a algumas horas. Ela parecia... feliz?

Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Bella. Levaria muito tempo para que eu desvendasse seus mistérios. O que eu não sabia naquele momento, é que antes de entrar na sua cabeça, ela entraria no meu coração...

Corremos e rolamos no chão com as crianças a tarde inteira, sempre cuidando para não tocar em Bella.

Alice e ela se deram super bem. Comeram tantos doces que não sei como não passaram mal.

Quando a última criança atravessou a porta de saída, caímos sentados no sofá, exaustos. A sala parecia um campo de batalha. Brigadeiros e beijinhos agonizavam no chão, completamente esmagados.

Rose olhava desconsolada para o que até pouco tempo chamava de lar.

Ethan estava praticamente desmaiado de cansaço nos braços de Bella. Emmet pegou o filho do seu colo e o levou para o quarto. Ele nem se mexeu.

Enquanto todos se empenhavam em colocar um pouco de ordem naquele apartamento, meu pai me chamou para ir com ele até a sacada.

\- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que essa menina não é quem eu estou pensando. O apelido e os disfarces nos pulsos me levaram a crer que se trata de Isabella, a garota estuprada que você salvou. O que faz ao lado dela? – uma ruga no meio da testa mostrava a preocupação do meu pai.

\- É ela mesmo, pai. O destino mais uma vez a colocou no meu caminho. Hoje eu a salvei de se matar novamente. Ela ia pular do quadragésimo andar de um prédio.

Contei pra ele tudo o que havia acontecido.

\- Meu Deus! – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

\- Eu fico me perguntando qual a nossa ligação pai. Por que eu? – queria muito que ele tivesse uma resposta para mim, como na maioria das vezes em que pedi seus conselhos. Mas desta vez ele estava tão assustado quanto eu.

\- Filho, não sei quais os planos de Deus para você e essa menina, mas com certeza, depois de hoje, vejo que ele tem um. Preocupa-me vê-lo se envolvendo emocionalmente com ela. Percebi a forma como a olha. Precisa saber que tem poucas chances de mantê-la viva. Ela é uma suicida em potencial. Fico orgulhoso de lembrar tudo que já fez por ela e tudo que ainda pretende fazer, mas por favor, não se apaixone por Bella. Não quero te ver sofrer quando ela se for...

\- Pai, não estou apaixonado por ela. Só estou... hã... encantado com seu jeito. E tem outra coisa, ela não vai se matar! Eu não vou deixar – falei, seguro de minhas palavras.

\- Como se não fosse a mesma coisa Edward – falou, batendo levemente em meu ombro. – Rogo a Deus que ele te ajude a conseguir devolver a vontade de viver a essa menina. Ela me parece um encanto de pessoa. Só não queria que uma responsabilidade tão grande estivesse sobre seus ombros, filho.

Meu pai me abraçou forte, temendo por meu futuro, caso eu não conseguisse ajudar Bella. Ele não era o único que tinha medo.

Ele saiu e fiquei ali na sacada, sozinho, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida.

\- Está triste? – sua voz era agradável de ouvir.

\- Não Bella, estava apenas pensando. E você, se divertiu? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ela se aproximou de mim, encostando-se na grade da sacada. Meu coração disparou. Emmet morava no décimo segundo andar. Apesar da tela de proteção, não me senti à vontade com ela ali. Pelo visto eu já estava ficando paranoico.

\- Muito! Fazia tempo que não ia a uma festa de criança. Não me lembrava que eram tão animadas e divertidas.

\- Você não tem sobrinhos ou irmão mais novos? – era hora de começar a conhece-la melhor.

\- Não, sou filha única – falou. Parecendo descontente com o fato. – Deve ser legal ter irmãos.

Contei para ela a história dos meus pais; das adoções ao meu nascimento.

\- Nossa! É uma linda história Edward.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre a festa, rindo ao nos lembrarmos de Emmet tentando colocar ordem nas crianças.

Nos despedimos de todos e fomos embora. Adoraram Bella, não tanto quanto eu, que estava completamente fascinado por aquela garota.

Ficamos parados na porta do prédio. Teríamos de nos separar e eu sequer sabia se nos veríamos outra vez.

\- Sua família é encantadora. – Bella falou.

\- Eles são maravilhosos mesmo. Eu os amo muito,

\- Ethan é a coisa mais fofa que já conheci. – seus olhos brilharam quando falou dele.

\- Você tem muito jeito com crianças Bella. Já pensou em ter filhos?

Percebi que a pergunta a deixou ansiosa e inquieta. Mais uma que ela não respondeu.

\- Edward, obrigada pela tarde maravilhosa, mas preciso ir, meus pais devem estar preocupados.

Estranho aquela preocupação, para alguém que tinha planejado nem voltar.

\- Obrigado você Bella, por ser uma companhia tão agradável. – eu estava sendo sincero. A tarde havia sido perfeita ao lado dela.

Queria lhe dar um abraço, mas sabia que ela não permitiria.

\- Pode me dar seu telefone? Gostaria de te ver de novo.

\- Não poderemos nos ver mais Edward. Amanhã não estarei mais aqui.

Senti minhas pernas perderem as forças e ouvi um zumbido forte em minha cabeça. Tudo foi ficando escuro e não senti mais nada. Tinha chegado ao meu limite.


	8. Capítulo 7

Acordei com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Emmet me olhava preocupado, mais com jeito de irmão mais velho, do que de médico.

\- O que aconteceu cara? – tentei lembrar, mas estava tudo embaralhado na minha mente.

\- Você está em melhores condições de responder do que eu. – falei.

\- Você desmaiou na frente do prédio. Bella nos chamou, desesperada.

Bella, claro! Agora me lembrava o motivo do desmaio.

Só então percebi que estava deitado em uma cama, no que parecia ser o quarto de Emmet, e que uma verdadeira junta médica familiar me observava.

\- Pai, mãe, não se preocupem, não foi nada. Foi só uma queda de pressão. Deve ter sido a agitação da festa.

Não poderia lhes dizer o verdadeiro motivo, mas o rosto sério do meu pai me dizia que ele desconfiava do que se tratava. Ele sabia que minha batalha era árdua.

\- CADÊ A BELLA? – Oh céus! Ela não poderia ter ido embora!

\- Estou aqui Edward. Você quase me matou de susto – disse com uma voz doce, aproximando-se da cama, sorrindo.

\- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção Bella. A última coisa no mundo que eu desejo é ´te ver morta. –foi um desabafo sem propósito, mas sofrido. Saiu sem que eu notasse. Eu estava tão desesperado e cansado daquilo tudo, que não tinha nem controle sobre o que eu falava.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo. Minhas palavras mexeram com ela. Seu rosto estava branco como cera.

\- Faltou a aula sobre figuras de linguagem Edward? – Bella perguntou, sorrindo sem graça.

\- Eu falei que ele não está bem pai. – Emmet comentou.

\- É.. acho que fui muito literal mesmo. Esquece o que falei. Ainda sei reconhecer uma hipérbole Bella. Sempre fui excelente aluno. – eu estava estafado, mas com uma forcinha, meu cérebro ainda funcionava.

Ela riu baixinho.

\- Por que está rindo? – perguntei.

\- Nem tão bom aluno assim... não acho que saiba bem matemática, afinal queria trocar uma caneta Montblanc por um isqueiro de plástico!

Cai na risada. Ela tinha razão.

\- Agora sei que está bem. Vou indo Edward. Foi um prazer passar a tarde com vocês. – meu peito se encolheu. Seria sempre assim angustiante, toda vez que ela se afastasse de mim?

\- Eu te levo Bella. – Alice ofereceu.

\- Pode deixar que eu levo, Alice. Só me empreste o seu carro, pois estou sem o meu. – não ia perder a oportunidade de ficar ao lado dela mais um pouco.

\- Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar, mas não vou deixar que se levante dessa cama maninho. Ainda não me convenceu que esteja normal. – Emmet disse, incorporando o médico.

\- Eu a levo Edward. Fique ai e descanse. Eu e Bella ainda temos muito que conversar. – Alice insistiu.

\- Não precisa Alice. Não moro muito longe. Vou andando mesmo.

\- De jeito nenhum. Acabou de salvar o meu irmão. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer, e não aceito não como resposta.

\- Acho melhor aceitar Bella. Alice não vai desistir – minha mãe falou rindo.

Ela tinha razão. Alice era a pessoa mais insistente que eu conhecia. 

— Tudo bem então. Eu aceito a carona — Bella se rendeu. 

— Vou pegar minha bolsa e já vamos. Vou pegar mais docinhos pra gente comer no carro. Sobrou um monte. Sinto que seremos grandes amigas Bella. 

— Essas duas vão ter hiperglicemia! — Emmet brincou. 

Pior é que ele tinha razão. 

Todos aproveitaram e saíram juntos com Alice, menos Bella. 

Levantei-me lentamente para não ficar tonto outra vez. 

— Bella, poderíamos nos ver pelo menos mais uma vez, antes de viajar? Eu adoraria.- Não custava nada tentar. 

— Pode ser — falou, mordendo os lábios. 

— Promete? - Havia tanta angústia em minha pergunta que duvidei que ela não desconfiasse que eu soubesse de tudo. 

— Pro... prometo — falou olhando pro chão. 

— Não imagina como estou feliz. Gostei muito de te conhecer Bella. 

— Também gostei de te conhecer. Te acho legal Edward. Você é a forma humana do 

Prozac. 

— Como? — Perguntei interessado em sua resposta. 

Ela riu de novo. 

— Você me deixa feliz! — Agora ela já olhava pra mim. 

Movido pele alegria que me dominou, fui para seu lado com os braços abertos, querendo abraçá-la. 

Por alguns segundos pareceu que seus braços se abriram para mim também, mas logo em seguida ela se afastou e me lembrei que não podia tocá-la. 

— Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu só fiquei contente pelo que disse e por ter aceitado me encontrar de novo. 

Ela sorriu e fez uma expressão de quem pedia desculpas por algo que não controlava. 

Anotei seu telefone e fiquei de ligar para marcarmos algo. 

— Trabalho amanhã o dia todo. Vou te ligar à noite tudo bem? 

— Sem problemas. 

— Você é médico como o resto de sua familia? — Mudou logo de assunto. 

Gostei que se interessasse em saber da minha vida.

— Eu estava estudando para ser, mas resolvi parar e me tomei paramédico. Trabalho em uma ambulância. — Ela ficou pensativa, provavelmente se lembrando das vezes em que foi salva por profissionais como eu, sem nem imaginar que um deles era eu mesmo. 

— Ah... É um belo trabalho, na maioria das vezes. 

— Como assim. 'na maioria das vezes'? — Perguntei. 

— Ah Deixa pra lá, coisa da minha cabeça. É que nem todos querem ser salvos. Mas não vamos mais falar disso, por favor. 

— Claro, como quiser. 

Era óbvio, ela devia odiar o paramédico que a ressuscitou no dia em que cortou os pulsos. 

Mal sabia ela que estava diante dele. 

Alice a chamou e elas se foram. Pelo menos ficaria sabendo onde ela morava. Por que será que tinha se mudado para Chicago de novo? Ou será que estava aqui só a passeio? Tomara que Alice conseguisse algumas informações sobre Bella. 

Joguei uma água no rosto e fui embora também. 

Morava na suíte presidencial de um hotel em Magnificent Mile, na Michigan Avenue. Um dos melhores e mais caros endereços da cidade. Era uma das mordomias que meu dinheiro proporcionava.

No início, meus colegas ficaram arredios comigo. Achando que eu era um riquinho  
inconsequente que estava querendo brincar de fazer salvamentos e que logo me enjoaria e voltaria para minha vidinha de príncipe. Foi difícil conquistar a confiança deles, mas depois que viram minha dedicação e empenho no trabalho, me aceitaram e passaram a me respeitar, tratando-me como o líder deles. Fiz muitos amigos na corporação e formávamos uma grande família. 

Meu dia de trabalho foi pesado. Acidentes de moto, um incêndio, facadas, tiros e para 

finalizar o turno, um parto. Trazer uma criança ao mundo era uma experiência que nos deixava apreensivos, já que sempre acontecia sem as condições ideais de assepsia e sem os instrumentos necessários, no caso de uma emergência. Mas quando corria tudo bem, e o chorinho do bebé ecoava em nossos ouvidos, uma alegria sem precedente nos invadia. Era uma das poucas vezes em que ousava acreditar na crença da minha mãe. Aquilo era muito sublime para ser oriundo apenas de uma explosão cósmica. 

A mãe da menininha que acabara de nascer por minhas mãos, agradecida pela ajuda, olhou profundamente em meus olhos e disse que a filha se chamaria "Angela" em minha homenagem. 

Queria ter perguntado por que mas ela acabou adormecendo de cansaço. 

Na hora de deixar o turno, nem bem tinha tirado meu uniforme e já telefonava para Bella. 

Não via a hora de vê-la outra vez. Adorava sua companhia. 

A voz gravada dizendo que se tratava de um número inexistente me deixou intrigado. 

Tentei novamente e ouvi a mesma mensagem. 

Não era possível que tinha gravado errado. Mas como tinha sido logo após meu desmaio, poderia até ser. O jeito seria pegar o endereço com a Alice e ir ver Bella pessoalmente. A Ideia me agradava muito. 

Ela me explicou direitinho como chegar lá. Não era dificil. Parei na frente da casa com o coração acelerado. Não era a mesma de quando a salvei. Toquei a campanhia com as mãos tremulas e suadas. 

— Pois não? — Uma senhora de meia idade atendeu a porta. 

— Boa noite senhora. Sou Edward Cullen. Eu poderia falar com a Bella? — Perguntei 

gentilmente. 

— Com quem? 

— Com Isabella — respondi. Era melhor não demonstrar muita intimidade. 

— Não tem nenhuma moradora com esse nome aqui meu filho. Moramos somente eu e meu esposo aqui. 

— Desculpe-me então, devo ter anotado o endereço errado. Boa Noite — falei sem graça 

— Não tem problema. Boa Noite. 

A mulher fechou a porta e tratei de ligar para Alice. Aquela desmiolada tinha me feito ir ao lugar errado. 

— Mas Edward, o endereço é esse. Deixei Bella ai na porta. Não é uma casa pintada de anil com floreiras nas janelas e um balanço na frente? 

— Sim. Alice, é essa mesmo... 

Comecei a perceber o que tinha acontecido. Desliguei o telefone sem nem me despedir de minha irmã.

Bella tinha feito propositalmente. O telefone e o endereço errados era a dica de que não queria mais me ver, nem ser encontrada. 

Abri a porta do carro e me joguei no banco completamente transtornado. Meu peito parecia que ia explodir. Quando vi, estava chorando. Chorava de decepção. De mágoa. De desespero e de raiva. 

Fui até sua antiga casa, mas também não a encontrei. 

Os dias seguintes foram terríveis. A dor que levava comigo era tão forte que me fazia 

entender a Bella. Não que me passasse pela minha cabeça me matar, mas a possibilidade de a morte fazer-me parar de sofrer, era reconfortante. 

Evitava ler jornais e assistir televisão. Sentia um medo terrível de encontrar uma nota ou manchete sobre seu suicídio. 

Minhas olheiras e abatimento já eram notadas por meus colegas e familiares. Mesmo com a ajuda do meus pais e irmãos, que agora já sabiam quem ela era, estava difícil suportar. Minha vida tinha se tomado um inferno. Acho que se não fosse meu trabalho, surtaria de vez. 

Passava as noites com seu isqueiro na mão, me lembrando de seu sorriso e sua risada 

gostosa. Não entendia os sentimentos que me ligavam a Bella. Estava tudo confuso... Nada do que estava acontecendo parecia racional. Como alguém conseguiria sair de uma festa onde se divertiu e brincou com crianças, e se matar no momento seguinte? Tinha tantas coisas que eu não entendia...

Bella havia me prometido que nos veríamos novamente... Por que tinha mentido para mim? 

Por que não quis me ver só mais uma vez? O que custava? 

Meu sofrimento só aumentava com o passar dos dias. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para aguentar o vazio e o tormento que me consumiam. Ninguém podia fazer nada por mim, eu estava sozinho. 

Pensando bem, pode ser que ainda restasse alguém que poderia me ajudar. Mas mesmo que o encontrasse em sua casa, o que não acreditava muito, duvidava que ele abrisse a porta para mim. 

As portas estavam abertas quando cheguei. 

Fiquei de pé na frente daquele altar e implorei: 

— Deus, me ajude!


	9. Capítulo 8

Não podia negar que a energia daquele lugar era inexplicável. Apesar do desespero que me consumia, sentia-me acolhido mesmo estando sozinho na igreja. Era como se eu já conhecesse a sensação reconfortante de estar naquele templo. 

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a falar com Deus em meus pensamentos. 

" _Eu não sei como se faz isso Deus, pois nunca nos falamos antes. Acho que o certo seria começar com uma oração, mas não me lembro de nenhuma agora. Sei que não tenho direito de te pedir nada, uma vez que sempre duvidei de sua existência, e ainda não estou muito certo dela, mas minha mãe disse certa vez que sua bondade e misericórdia são infinitas, então, por favor ajude-me a tirar essa dor do meu peito. Traga a Bella de volta pra mim! Não deixe que ela se mate, Deus! Se a salvar da morte prometo que faço qualquer sacrifício que me pedir_..." 

— O bom filho à casa torna! 

Senti a adrenalina jorrando em minha corrente sanguínea. Deus estava falando comigo? 

Não dava pra saber de onde vinha a voz pois ela ecoava por todos os lados. Virei-me estarrecido para trás, temendo não encontrar ninguém. Ainda muito assustado, vi um homem de temo branco, sentado no banco da frente, bem perto de mim. 

— Conhece a Terceira Lei de Newton. Edward?

Ele tinha dito meu nome? Que diabo de pergunta era aquela? 

— Está falando comigo? — Perguntei, mesmo tendo certeza que sim. 

— Só estamos nós dois aqui. Com quem mais seria? — Respondeu irônico. 

— Não faço ideia... Com Deus, talvez. — Era pouco provável que ele O chamasse de Edward. 

— É. Faz sentido. 

— Como sabe meu nome? Não me lembro de conhecê-lo — falei aproximando-me do banco. 

— Tem muitas coisas das quais não se lembra, Edward. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, como quer que eu responda as suas? 

— "Á toda ação corresponde uma reação de mesma intensidade, mesma direção e em sentido contrário.'' — falei. — Mas por que está me perguntando isso? O que eu não me lembro? O que disse antes, sobre retornar? — Estava muito intrigado com o homem que me olhava intensamente e me fazia perguntas estranhas. 

— Eu não devia estar aqui Edward. É contra o regulamento, mas Ele se compadeceu com seu sofrimento e me autorizou dar-lhe algumas explicações.

— Riu baixo e continuou. – Você sempre foi o preferido Dele.

— Me desculpe, mas não estou entendendo nada do que está falando. Se não se importa, gostaria de voltar a me concentrar no que eu estava fazendo. — Já estava começando a ficar irritado com o desconhecido. Loucura tinha limite e minha paciência também. 

— Não quer saber por que Isabella aparece sempre na sua vida? - Perguntou. Imprimindo um certo sarcasmo na voz. 

Meus joelhos curvaram-se sem forças, quase me fazendo cair. Ele estava falando de Bella? 

— O que- -que sa...sabe sobre Bella? — Quão mais estranho aquilo podia ficar? 

— Sei muito... Sei que a ama perdidamente e que abriu mão de sua condição de anjo para viver o amor mais lindo que esse mundo já viu, ao lado dela. Acredita no que estou falando? — Ele tinha uma expressão impassível, difícil de decifrar. 

— O que está falando? Que loucura é essa? — Quem era esse homem e que história mais maluca era essa? 

— Vem comigo Edward. — Me chamou, numa postura imperativa. 

Ele segurou em minha mão e senti como se um sono muito forte me dominasse, fazendo minhas pálpebras se fecharem. 

— Abra os olhos, Edward. — Ele mandou. 

Assim que meus olhos se abriram vi que estávamos em um lugar que parecia uma campina. 

Flores lilases formavam um tapete natural e as árvores ao redor pareciam de um verde que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

— O QUE É ISTO? ONDE EU ESTOU? — Se aquilo era um sonho ou um pesadelo eu ainda iria descobrir, mas que não era real eu já tinha certeza. 

— Desculpe-me o exibicionismo, mas os efeitos especiais me dão credibilidade. Gostou da paisagem? 

— Você me deu algum alucinógeno pra beber? Isso é um barato de alguma droga sintética nova? — Era a única explicação que me ocorria. 

— Um único ciclo como humano e já perdeu toda sua capacidade de acreditar no impossível Edward? — Assim que terminou de falar, duas asas enormes se abriram em suas costas, fazendo-me dar um pulo para trás de susto. 

Fiquei completamente mudo. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra que fosse. 

— Sou um anjo Edward. Assim como você foi. Sente-se que vou te relembrar tudo o que aconteceu. 

Nada fazia sentido em minha cabeça, mas resolvi me entregar àquela alucinação e saber onde aquilo iria parar. 

Sentei-me na grama entre as flores e observei o homem ao meu lado recolher suas asas e sentar-se ao meu lado na maior naturalidade do mundo. 

— Peço que não me interrompa. Tudo o que precisa agora é me ouvir atentamente. 

E então começou... 

' _Há muito tempo atrás você era um Anjo da Guarda, Edward, e eu era seu mentor. Você era experiente em sua função e já tinha acompanhado vários filhos Dele em seus diversos ciclos, até elevarem-se. Isabella seria apenas mais uma protegida. Pelo menos era para ter sido assim, mas logo em seu primeiro ciclo, uma vida atrás desta, você começou a vê-la de forma diferente.  
_

 _Ela tinha se tornado uma moça linda e seu coração começou a amá-la de uma forma que não compreendia... De um jeito que era para estar adormecido em você. Então um dia você me procurou, pedindo-me orientação e explicação para aquele amor visceral que sentia por ela. Eu te aconselhei a esquecer tudo, pois não havia a menor possibilidade de vocês se aproximarem, quanto mais se amarem, afinal você era um anjo e Isabella sequer o via.  
_

 _Acreditamos, eu e Ele, que estava tudo resolvido, até que soubemos que você se personificara e se apresentara para Isabella na forma humana. O livre arbítrio também é aplicado aos anjos, e nada pode ser feito com relação a sua insubordinação, a não ser deixar que arcasse com as consequências de seu ato impulsivo  
_

 _Não demorou muito e Isabella também se apaixonou perdidamente por você, desconhecendo completamente a sua verdadeira identidade. A necessidade de aproximação física, ou sexo, se assim você entender melhor, tomou conta do seu corpo, mas não tinha a capacidade de consumá-la. Como anjo, mesmo personificado, era impossível a você satisfazer uma mulher. Então mais uma vez me procurou. Queria autorização para se tornar um humano completo, para poder viver toda a plenitude do amor que sentia por Isabella. Te expliquei sobre a questão da ação e reação, a nossa lei maior e você aceitou nossas condições...  
_

 _Lembro-me bem da nossa conversa.  
_

— _Você não tem direito ao amor físico, sequer deveria necessitar dele.  
_

— _Mas eu a amo perdidamente. Quero tê-la para mim._

— _Precisará abrir mão da sua condição para poder experimentar este tipo de amor.  
_

— _Eu abro.  
_

— _Sabe que terá consequências. Está mudando o curso da vida dela.  
_

— _Eu sei.  
_

— _Não se importa?  
_

— _Pagarei qualquer preço para tê-la comigo por toda essa vida. Me preocuparei com as consequências quando for a hora.  
_

 _Bem, Edward, você não se importou em saber quais eram as consequências e quem pagaria por elas, desde que pudesse viver aquela vida ao lado da moça que você amava perdidamente.  
_

 _E assim, deposto da sua condição de anjo, vocês viveram o mais bonito amor que esse mundo já viu. Foram felizes por muitos anos, tiveram filhos, netos e bisnetos, até fazerem a passagem para esta vida, ou ciclo, como chamamos.  
_

 _Isso é tudo o que eu posso te contar agora, Edward. Sua fé ainda é pequena demais para ter a permissão de saber o resto. Quando sua crença for maior que suas dúvidas, nos encontraremos novamente e você terá respondidas todas as suas perguntas.  
_

 _Edward, meu amigo, você abriu mão da condição de anjo, mas nunca perdeu a sua essência de protetor. Mesmo sem saber, seu coração te leva a proteger as pessoas até hoje. Você não é bom porque foi anjo, você se tornou anjo porque era uma alma boa, e isso sempre o acompanhará. Apenas precisa se conscientizar de que não tem mais os poderes que tinha antes.  
_

 _Para ajudar Isabella você só poderá contar com uma coisa: O amor incondicional que sente por ela, e suspeito que esse poder seja ainda mais forte do que os que tinha._

 _E por fim, e mais importante, nunca poderá falar de nada disso com ninguém, Edward, a menos que queira pagar as consequências disso também. Nunca... nunca."  
_

Fechei os olhos tentando processar toda aquela loucura. Tinham tantas perguntas que eu queria fazer, mas a minha voz estava presa. 

Jamais havia me envolvido com drogas e não fazia ideia de onde vinha aquela "viagem", pois não era possível que isto estivesse acontecendo mesmo. 

Quando os abri, estava de volta à igreja na mesma posição de antes: em pé e voltado de frente para o altar. 

Procurei por todos os lados mas o homem de branco não estava mais ali. 

Fui cambaleante até o banco e me sentei com a cabeça entre as mãos e procurei o pouco de sanidade que pudesse ter me restado depois desse surto psicótico. 

Que história mais louca! Por mais psicodélica que fosse, e era, ela tinha lá sua 

coerência. Explicava tantas coisas na minha vida. 

Tinha ido à igreja em busca de Deus e de respostas e agora estava ali, com mais perguntas que nunca e querendo acreditar que Ele não só existia, como eu ainda tinha sido um dos anjos de seu reino. 

Eu estava ficando louco... Só podia ser isso. Mas como poderia ter imaginado tudo o que havia acabado de vivenciar? De onde, partindo de uma mente descrente como era a minha, foi sair uma história sobre anjos?

Sai da igreja em busca de ar. Já não conseguia respirar lá dentro. 

Deixei os barulhos da rua invadirem minha cabeça na esperança que espantassem tamanha confusão que ali se encontrava. Precisava esquecer isso e recuperar minha racionalidade. Fora um surto proveniente de uma estafa mental, apenas isso. 

Fui andando pro hotel, que não ficava muito longe de onde estava. 

Quando já estava quase entrando no saguão, me senti novamente passeando pelo céu.. Lá estava ela! 

— Edward. — Sua voz doce penetrou meus ouvidos. 

Olhei não acreditando que estava vendo Isabella, linda, parada na calçada. olhando para mim com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios. 

Fiquei imóvel, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto. Não conseguia evitá-las. 

O meu amor por ela só podia mesmo ser coisa de outra vida. Como seria possível amá-la com tanta intensidade em tão pouco tempo de convivência? 

— Você sumiu... — Lamentei com a voz embargada pelo choro. Eu parecia uma criança. 

— Por que está chorando? — Ela se aproximou e colocou a ponta do dedo sobre uma lágrima que escorria de meus olhos. 

Naquele instante, inebriado por aquele simples e quase imperceptível toque, descobri que não era eu quem a salvaria da morte. Era ela quem tinha minha vida em suas mãos...


End file.
